Bleach Second Gen Return of the Espada
by MMI-Hunter
Summary: 18 years after Aizen's defeat, a new threat arises, with foes both old and new. Now Ichigo and co. are on a new mission... with a little help that is. Rated T for blood.
1. The Beginning

_Hey everyone! This is SS1 here with a new story! This story is my first attempt at a Bleach story, let alone a next-gen story. It is not connected to the main timeline (since my computer refuses to let me watch anything but Youtube videos and I'm not pass Ichigo VS Aizen 4th Form T_T). This story does take place 6 years after Aizen's defeat however. This is a free-OC story; so if you want one of your OCs in the story, tell me in a review or PM. The guidelines are at the end of the chapter._

Karakura Town; 6 years after Aizen's defeat…

The whole group was gathered at Ichigo's house, they were celebrating a special event of sorts.

"Well Ichigo, congrats on the new kids." Chad said with his usual tone, looking over at Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia (and Isshin) cooing over the two babies at the table. The first baby was a girl, she was asleep, but you could clearly see her fine, black hair. While the first was sleeping, the second was still awake, sucking on a bottle. He had his mother's purple eyes and Ichigo's orange hair. They were fraternal twins.

"So what are they named?" Orihime chirped the second she looked at Ichigo.

"Well, Rukia named Hana, the girl, and I named Kasai, the boy." Ichigo stated.

"I'm surprised you actually had kids with Rukia however…" Uryu added.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Rukia yelled at Uryu. Uryu's calm and collected self seemed to fade for a second.

"Nothing, nothing… I just thought he would end up with Orihime given the whole 'Aizen and the Arrancars' thing." The Quincy replied.

"Well… I guess you got to talk to the writer about that." Rukia stated as she went back to her children. Uryu sweat-dropped.

"Writer?"

(A/N: If you hadn't figured out Rukia is the mother, I'm shocked.)

Ichigo was having the time of his life. He had married Rukia, the Gotei 13 created a 14th Division for Human-World related matters and promoted Ichigo as the captain, and now he has kids! Could Ichigo's life get any better? Suddenly, a Senkaimon gate appears out of nowhere, opening to present several of the Shinigami: including Renji, Byakuya, and Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself.

"Captain Yamamoto! What are you doing outside of the Seireitei?" Rukia asked out of sheer shock, it was surprising to see Yamamoto outside of the Seireitei nowadays given all of the governing for Soul Society and his health.

"We've heard that you and the Kurosaki boy have had children…" Yamamoto responded; Ichigo was a bit irked to find that- even after he became a Captain- that Yamamoto still referred to him as 'the Kurosaki boy'.

"Unfortunately, Central 46 believes that your children could be a threat if they have Shinigami abilities. We have come to warn you…" Yamamoto stated.

"If your children show signs of being a possible threat to Soul Society, we will have no choice but to execute them." Yamamoto said in grave tone.

"What! They can't! I will not let them take my kids!" Ichigo shouted at Yamamoto.

"If the children do exhibit powers, but aren't a threat, you can continue living peacefully…" Yamamoto walked slowly back to the Senkaimon gate, he looked back at the group.

"I would suggest that you immerse them in the workings of Soul Society, so that they know not to rebel against Central 46." Yamamoto finished as he alone walked into the gate, leaving the other Captains and Lieutenants to look at the babies… well, more like examine them. Although it was hard to break the now uncomfortable atmosphere, the majority of the Captains and Lieutenants were looking at the twins; Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Byakuya were talking with Ichigo.

"So Kurosaki-taichou, what are plans now involving your kids?" Toshiro asked, his calm tone would send chills up the spine of any lower-ranked Shinigami… not like his reiatsu wasn't able to freeze people alone.

"Yeah, are you gonna teach them to fight?" Kenpachi added, typical of him to make his first sentence about fighting.

"Better yet, you should get as far away as possible from here in case they have powers…" Byakuya finished, something said that Byakuya was still angry at Ichigo for impregnating Rukia nine months ago.

"Like Gramps said, teach them about Soul Society so that no confrontation will happen… if they have powers…" Ichigo was in deep thought about the now uncertain future.

"Chances are more than likely, with Rukia being a full Shinigami and you being half." Toshiro claimed. Ichigo looked over to his kids to see his father making funny faces to make one of them laugh.

"I guess only time will tell…" Ichigo stated.

_Well, sorry for this chapter being so short, I drew a blank around the middle… Anyways, what do you guys think? Tell me if I made any mistakes. And if you want to add your own OC to the mix, feel free to leave the info in a review or PM. Here are the guidelines:_

_Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:_

_Race (Shinigami, Hollow, Human, etc.):  
>Zanpakuto Info (Bankai, Shikai, Resurrection, etc.)<br>Mask/ Mask Fragment (If hollow, vizard, Arrancar, etc.)_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:  
>Extra Info:<em>

_Ok, guys. See you later!_


	2. Discovery

Hey everyone! SS1 here with a new chapter of Bleach Second Gen Return of the Espada (I might shorten the name)! Previously, we found Ichigo and friends 6 years after Aizen's defeat, the friends are happy and now Ichigo and Rukia have twins. However, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has delivered the message from Central 46 that if their kids pose a threat to Soul Society, they will be killed. Let's see how everyone is doing now…

_Karakura Town; 14 Years After Chapter 1…_

The air was filled with laughter as Hana and Kasai walked home with a few of their friends. Hana was slightly tall for her age now, her black hair was also reaching down her back now; Kasai had a build similar to his father's, his hair was messy (much like Ichigo's when he was fighting Aizen). Hana was busy talking with a girl with blue-black hair and gray eyes about what happened in school today while Kasai talked to a black haired boy that had a slightly more muscular build than him about the latest fighting tournament they saw on TV. Also part of the group was a boy shorter than the others with white hair and black tips and a blue-green haired girl. The group of six eventually went on to different topics, when Hana got an idea.

"Hey, do any of you guys know how your parents met?" Hana asked her friends, she figured that she could make a game out of it.

"Kori, you could go first if you want." Hana added. Kori, the white-and-black haired boy thought for a second.

"As much as I can figure from what my mom said, my parents knew each other ever since they were kids…" Kori stated.

"Same for me." Luna, the gray-eyed one stated.

"And me…" Hokori, the muscular one included.

"Well… my dad said that he had met mom before, but when they got together, they had just wandered pass each other. My dad also said that something about mom looking older than the first time." Sai finished the game on a different note than the others. As the group continued walking along, Kori and Sai stopped walking and looked around frantically. Everyone else in the group stopped and turned back towards them.

"Kori, Sai, what's wrong?" Kasai interrogated. Kasai looked behind them when he saw Kori's eyes widen. The sky was… bending?

With Ichigo during the same time span…

Ichigo was sitting on the couch in his house with the TV on, a thought was nagging at the back of his head.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Unfortunately, Central 46 believes that your children could be a threat if they have Shinigami abilities. We have come to warn you…" Yamamoto stated.

"If your children show signs of being a possible threat to Soul Society, we will have no choice but to execute them." Yamamoto said in grave tone.

"What! They can't! I will not let them take my kids!" Ichigo shouted at Yamamoto.

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**_

Ichigo's eyes snapped back open, he couldn't help but feel kind of useless in this case. He tried his best to make sure his kids knew about them. He told them about Central 46 and the Hollows- although they were in the form of stories- to make the kids view the Shinigami as heroes and the Hollows as monsters when they were younger, all he could do now is hope that they don't gain powers… Ichigo felt a force on his shoulder as he looked over to see his wife Rukia. She smiled in his face before kissing him. She saw Ichigo's pensive look and had to question it.

"What's wrong?" Rukia's voice had concern in it, she was certain that it involved the kids.

"It's nothing… I was just thinking." Ichigo brushed off his thought.

"… It's what Yamamoto said when Hana and Kasai were born, isn't it?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo was surprised Rukia was able to see right through him, but it was likely to happen after 14 years of marriage… and even more years of living under the same roof.

"Yeah, so far we're safe… they haven't shown one sign of being part Shinigami… I think we lucked out." Ichigo started to smile at the thought of his kids' safety. Rukia and Ichigo sat there watching their kids until the felt a thick pressure in the air… a hollow! Ichigo ran into the house after telling Rukia to stay there. Ichigo went up the stairs and entered the room he and Rukia shared, sitting there on the bed was a really bored Kon.

"FINALLY! Don't you guys know that I can't open doors for crap!" Kon shouted, he was about to continue his rant until Ichigo shoved his hand into Kon's throat. Ichigo pulled out the ModSoul that was Kon and popped it into his mouth. Ichigo's spirit was instantly split from his body, Ichigo was wearing his Shinigami's garb and holding Zangetsu- a large carving knife-like weapon with what would be the hilt wrapped in white bandages.

"Kon, stay here!" Ichigo commanded Kon, even though he knew Kon would get into some form of trouble anyways. Ichigo leaped out of the window and ran down the alley to where the Hollow was…

With Kon…

Kon tried to sit in the room some more, but he couldn't take it for any longer! He was so bored! Kon then left the room to find something else to do…

Back with Ichigo…

Ichigo had found the hollow he was after. The hollow had an elephantine mask and 6 spindly arms; its legs were thicker than trees and it had a muscular build. It was rather large for a hollow too. Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and charged at the hollow. The hollow had guts for attempting to fight a Captain-level Shinigami rather than running away. The hollow lifted its humungous foot and tried to stomp Ichigo flat, but he sidestepped the attack and ran up its leg. Ichigo then sliced off one of the hollow's arms. The hollow screamed in agony as it attempted to grab Ichigo with one of its other arms. Ichigo blocked the attack and stabbed his blade into the palm of the beast's hand. Ichigo flew towards the hollow's face while dragging Zangetsu, slicing the arm horizontally across. The hollow roared as it tried to eat Ichigo, but then Ichigo stabbed it in the face before lifting his sword up, slicing its face clean in half. The remains of the hollow faded away quickly next…

Back to Kon…

Kon snuck out of the house without being seen by anybody… perfect! Kon then started walking down the alleyway that Ichigo went down. Kon was delighted to be outside the house for once. Without any hollows around nowadays, Ichigo found very little reason to leave his body to Kon, so the lion was stuck as a plushy that was given to Hana. Although Hana played with Kon a lot, she had a tendency to leave him in random rooms by himself. Nothing good ever happens to a doll… As Kon continued down the alley, he felt like he was being watched, he looked up when he heard a noise, but didn't see anything. The body-snatcher continued down the alley… only more carefully. He heard the noise again and started to look around frantically; eventually, the doll managed to dodge an attack from a monster… an invisible monster. The monster revealed itself and it was a large, chameleon/ lion-like hollow! Kon screamed in terror as he started to run from the beast. Although it was based off of a chameleon, the hollow was pretty darn fast. Good thing Kon had super legs! Kon dodged another tongue-shot and jumped. Kon went high into the air as the hollow followed in close pursuit.

"Somebody _**HELP**_!" Kon shouted to the top of his lungs as the hollow tried to attack again.

Back to Rukia…

"Somebody _**HELP**_!" Rukia heard what sounded like somebody screaming for dear life, she took a quick glance at her kids and decided to bring them inside. After doing so, she rushed upstairs and checked under her pillow. She pulled out her Soul Candy and pushed down on the bunny head on top. The capsule released a small candy that Rukia put in her mouth. Her soul was separated from her Gigai as she prepared to leave.

"See ya later Rukia-san!" her gigai stated as it smiled the biggest smile in the world. Rukia left out of the window and proceeded down the street as her gigai laid down on the bed. Rukia hastily ran in the direction of the voice, she drew her blade and turned it clockwise.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled, her blade changed into a nearly all-white blade with a white ribbon on the end.

Back with Kon…

Kon proceeded to run away from the hollow when it started to change. It became bipedal and its face became more like a human's face. It roared ferociously and tried to bite Kon, but missed. Kon kicked it in the face, stopping it for a second, but it only pissed it off more. Kon had to run faster now as the hollow tried harder to eat him.

"Bakudo Number 1! Restrain!" the monster's hands were trapped behind its back.

"Bakudo Number 61! Six Rods Light Prison!" 6 bars of light then paralyzed the struggling hollow.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia held her sword upside down and made a slashing motion, a circle of white appeared beneath the hollow, the circle exploded into a pillar of ice that froze the hollow. The pillar then started to shatter, taking the hollow with it. Kon landed on the ground.

"Thank you ni-sama! If you weren't here, I'd be dead mea…" Kon stated, he then noticed the angry expression on Rukia's face.

"Kon, can I ask why you were just being chased by a hollow when you should've been inside the house?" Rukia's overprotective mother side is showing now.

"I'm… still screwed, aren't I?" Kon asked.

"Pretty much…" Ichigo replied as he landed behind Kon. Kon got the feeling that this was going to end in retribution of some kind when another force fell on all 3 of them. Ichigo and Rukia both turned and saw as a Garganta was opening, inside was a colossal monster wearing a large black robe. It had a mask that had a rather long nose: Gillian hollow.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled as he was surrounded by energy. When the energy faded, Ichigo was wearing a long coat and had a standard sized katana.

"Getsuga… Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted as he fired off a giant black energy slash, the slash sliced the Gillian in half. Suddenly, 3 more Gargantas opened, coming out were 3 more Gillians along with several hundred normal hollows.

"Dang, why are there so many of them?" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo then put his hand to his face as black energy flowed to him. The black energy then formed into his ever-recognizable mask. Ichigo then charged at the group while charging another Getsuga Tenshou. With one wide slash, he downed a good amount of the hollows while Rukia used her Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren to freeze a good amount of them for Ichigo. Ichigo sliced the mask of another Gillian in half before killing another normal hollow. No matter how many hollows they killed, more and more kept appearing. Suddenly, about a million light-blue arrows started to pierce random hollows, causing many to fall to the ground dead. Ichigo and Rukia looked to see Uryu armed with his bow and arrow. Another Gillian fell after taking a punch to the face, a punch from none other than Chad.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked his two friends. They rarely fought hollows nowadays, and it was easy to forget that they had powers… if you weren't Ichigo.

"Uryu contacted me, he said that there was a bunch of hollows attacking." Chad stated. However, they all had gotten distracted and didn't notice a Gillian charging a Cero. The Cero fired but a pyramid-shaped shield blocked the attack before it was fired back, obliterating the Gillian. Standing there was Orihime, who managed to block the attack.

"Hey Rukia, hey Ichigo." Orihime said in her typical cheerful voice. Ichigo wanted to smile because the team was back together, but something still bothered him… where were these hollows coming from. Ichigo prepared to go into one of the Garganta when he heard a scream… Hana's scream. Ichigo quickly dashed off in the direction of the scream. When he got back there, he saw Kasai everyone of his friends on the ground unconscious and a rather familiar hollow. It was bipedal with a black body and a frog like head with markings beneath his eyes. Fishbone D- the first hollow Ichigo killed.

"Wha- How are you still alive? Didn't I kill you before?" Ichigo questioned, forgetting that most hollows can't speak. The hollow glared at Ichigo before tossing Hana aside and charging for him. Ichigo blocked Fishbone D's punch before slicing its arm off. Fishbone D roared in pain as it tried to attack again, but Ichigo sliced that arm off just as fast. Hana was surprised to see her father taking on this monster and winning.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo stated as he brought the attack down, slicing Fishbone D right down the middle. Fishbone D started to fade away as Ichigo removed his mask and turned his sword back to normal.

"D-Dad? That was a…" Hana was about to bring up the stories Ichigo told his kids when they were younger. She remembered the stories about mask-wearing monsters that liked to eat people. She also noticed that her father was wearing black robes, bringing to her mind the Shinigami that would defeat said hollows.

"Yes Hana, that was a hollow… the stories I told you and Kasai were true. Your mother and I are Shinigami… I'll tell you the rest at home." Ichigo put Hana on his back as Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime found him. They all saw the children… Orihime and Uryu ran over to their daughter Luna as Chad went over to Hokori, the son of him and Tatsuki. After checking their vitals and discovering that they were fine, they proceeded to carry all of the kids home, including Kori and Sai.

Later at Ichigo's house…

The parents had gathered all of the kids together. They all had something to reveal to their children…

"OK, you guys ready?" Ichigo questioned. They kids were silent after seeing a real hollow, but they agreed to see their parents' secrets. Almost suddenly, Ichigo summoned his mask while Rukia summoned her blade. Chad's arms changed and Uryu's bow and arrow appeared while Orihime made the Shun Shun Rikka appear.

"Look familiar?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…" Kasai stated. He then proceeded to point at them.

"Dad, you were Igochi from the stories while mom was Akuri. Mr. Sado was Brandon while Mr. Ishida was Ricardo. Mrs. Ishida (Orihime) was Spring… but who were the others?" Kasai asked.

"Those were the same, but you probably won't meet them…" Ichigo stated.

"Why?" Hana broke in..

"It's because…" Ichigo started, but was cut off.

"MY DAD HAS FRIGGIN' ARM POWERS!" Hokori shouted, finally realizing that his father changed his arms into a shield and a stronger version of an arm.

"Does mom have any powers? Do I have any powers?" Hokori questioned. He was having a full-fledged freak-out session. Luna started to ask her parents questions about their powers.

"Dad, how'd you get your powers? No wait, Mom, where'd those little fairies come from?" Luna questioned.

"We got a lot of explaining to do…" Rukia stated.

One long explanation later…

All of the kids seemed to calm down, they all knew that it was possible that they may have powers… and if they did, they would just have to discover them.

"OK, but what about Kori and I, do our parents have powers too?" Sai questioned.

"Actually, more than likely. Kori, both of your parents are full-fledged Shinigami; while you Sai, is the daughter of two Arrancars… strange how you lack the mask fragment…" an extra voice stated. Everyone looked to see Toshiro and Momo.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Kori asked.

"We were here because of the hollow attack, but by time we got here, the hollows had already been defeated. That's when Ichigo gave us a call about you guys." Toshiro explained. He then pulled out several bracelets.

"Here, all of you guys wear these, they'll hide your reiatsu while speeding up the development of your powers… if you have them…" Momo added. Every one of them put one on their wrists- immediately- the bracelets became a different color.

"I knew it!" Toshiro stated.

"Huh?" Kasai questioned.

"Although the bracelets will do what I said they would, they change color if they are on the wrist of someone who has special abilities. You guys should start gaining your powers within a week, what happens after is your decision." Toshiro stated, his tone calm as ever. Everyone looked at their bracelets… they knew that the road ahead would be hard…

Hey everyone! I am glad to say that next chapter, the story really picks up! What will happen next? Will the group develop powers? Will Central 46 perceive them as a threat? Where did the hollows come from? How did Fishbone D come back from the grave? Find out next time! I don't know if I ever updated a story this quickly, but I really like this one. Tell me what you guys think about it! If you have a character to recommend, an error to point out (whether grammatical or personality-wise), or just tell me if you liked this chapter, leave it in a comment or PM please. See you guys later!


	3. Development

_Hey everyone! SS1 here with a new chapter of Bleach Second Gen! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update… I had to write a 6 page report on Sojourner Truth and barely had time to work on this. But on the bright side, I learned a lot more about history. :) Also, I made a serious typo in Chapter 2: I accidentally wrote '14 years after Chapter 1' when I meant to write '14 years after Aizen's defeat'. So my characters are 14, not whatever age they would be if that time thing was right. Anyways, what will happen now that the kids know that they will have powers? Find out now!_

In Central 46…

"Inexcusable!" one of the beings yelled.

"They must be exterminated immediately!" another one added.

"And they have the seed of two Arrancars with them!" a third one included.

"Unforgivable!" the first being said.

"Their combined reiatsu is what summoned those hollows!" a fourth stated.

"Such beings like that won't exist!" the fifth of them exclaimed. Standing far below the beings were two Shinigami spies who followed Toshiro and Momo to the kids, they were reporting everything they saw and heard.

"Go after them and send our three best Captains to eliminate them, we will also send our personal agent Sakura to aid you. Let them know to not fail under any circumstances." The first being commanded, the two spies knelt on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Yes sir!" the spies replied before flash-stepping out of the room.

In Karakura Town…

The house was rather quiet today, since the Kurosaki family was in the backyard. Ichigo and Rukia were trying to see how their children's powers were developing, little did they know of what was going to happen later.

"OK, you almost got it, Kasai… just try a little harder." Rukia stated as Kasai broke his focus with a heavy sigh. He and Hana were currently trying to enter their Inner World to find their zanpakuto. Hana was doing better than Kasai at this point. Compared to her brother's hard attempts to enter a place of Zen, she was relatively calm, barely making a sound.

"You're doing good Hana, keep it up!" Ichigo said to his daughter, he had a plan of his own. He knew that his son had a large competitive streak, so competition was probably going to help… although Rukia didn't really approve of the plan given an article she read recently regarding favoritism. After hearing his father's words, Kasai focused a little harder, he was never the second of them to learn something and he didn't want to be the second to get something as cool as super powers! Everyone heard footsteps and immediately turned, standing there were the rest of the gang; but like before, Sai's parents were nowhere to be found. Hana broke her concentration to talk to her friends while Kasai took this as his chance to try harder.

"Hey Sai, where are you parents?" Hana asked.

"Oh, my mom went to her job at the nearby center and my dad is currently in the fighting tournament that's being held downtown." Sai stated with a smile, she immediately turned to Ichigo.

"Um, Mr. Kurosaki… I have a question." Sai said, Ichigo turned to her, he was all ears.

"I remember Mr. Hitsugaya mentioning that my parents were 'Arrancars', what are those?" she questioned. Ichigo opened his mouth before closing it quickly. He was about to tell the real story of what Arrancars were, but he did not want to disturb this young women's perception of her parents…

"Well, an Arrancar is… is a… they are beings similar to Shinigami, but with their own abilities. They fight with zanpakuto- or swords- just like us, but other than that, they are different." Ichigo explained, he prayed Sai wasn't the curious kind of person who would ask 'and how are they different?'… lucky for him, she wasn't.

"OK. So do I do what Hana and Kasai were doing?" Sai asked, Ichigo nodded. Sai immediately sat next to Kasai and started to focus. Orihime, Uryu, and Luna went off in a different direction with a tree while Toshiro, Momo, and Kori also went to meditate. Chad, Tatsuki, and Hokori went to the most open area of the large backyard. As Hana started focusing again, she immediately went into her Inner World.

In Hana's Inner World…

Hana was standing in the middle of a large meadow. Hana wanted to lay down for a few moments, but a voice caught her attention.

"Master Hana… you've finally come…" the voice was wispy and- if she was less hearing-endowed- easily missed, she turned in the direction of the voice and saw a pillar of light a good distance away.

"I guess I should start walking…" Hana said to herself as she ran in that direction.

In the real world…

Luna managed to summon a spark in her hands, however she got distracted and looked over to Hana. Hana's hand were glowing a brilliant pink while Kori's was a sky-blue color. They must've close to unlocking their powers.

"Luna?" Orihime asked, gaining Luna's attention again.

"Can you try that again? I think you're going to get it right this time." Orihime said as she smiled. Luna nodded and tried to focus her power again, the spark lasted longer, and vaguely formed into an object in her hands, but vanished. Just summoning whatever that was took a lot of energy out of her, Luna sat on the ground as Uryu walked over.

"Luna…" Uryu said, his daughter looked over at him, she knew her father for his usually sharp comments and braced for the worst.

"We're proud of you." Uryu finished, Luna chuckled to herself, her father wasn't a tyrant after all.

"You can go take a break, your mother and I need to practice our powers as well." Uryu stated. His daughter nodded and sat near the house's wall. She looked over at Hokori, who was in heated battle with… his mom? Tatsuki managed to block a punch from her son, but she had a smile on her face.

"Ok, again!" Tatsuki ordered, Hokori did another punch, but she blocked it, Tatsuki then tried to trip him with a sweeping kick, but Hokori jumped over it before trying a downward punch from the air, but Tatsuki blocked it again. Luna noticed Chad leaning against one of the backyard's fences, Tatsuki had told Chad to sit out the fight given his strength (this is a guy who could rip TELEPHONE POLES out of the ground with ease here!). Luna also noticed that Kasai's hands were starting to glow red…

In Kasai's Inner World…

All Kasai knew was that where he was filled with blistering heat. Who knew someone could survive in a place as hostile as this one. He wiped some sweat from his forehead as a shadow loomed over him. Kasai looked up to see a large bird-like monster fly above him. Something told him to follow it, so he ran after the monster.

Back in the real world…

Since Kasai and Hana were in their Inner Worlds, Ichigo and Rukia decided to visit theirs. They were both focused on talking to their zanpakuto spirits. Kori was still focusing, but something told everyone that he was closest to getting his powers first.

In Kori's Inner World…

Kori was standing on an ocean covered in mist. A voice beckoned to him somewhere in the middle of the ocean. He walked forward until he saw a blue wolf-like creature.

"My master… you have found me. What is it that you wish?" the wolf creature questioned. The fact that the wolf could talk surprised Kori; but then again, everything within the past two days has been surprising. 

"I wish to have my 'zanpato'…" Kori stated, mispronouncing 'zanpakuto'. The mentioning of a 'zanpato' made the wolf start to laugh.

"I believe you mean 'zanpakuto', my master." The wolf said as it stood normally again.

"Well, you would first have to pass a test…" as the wolf said this, six boxes appeared around Kori, the wolf turned into water and leaped into the box in front of Kori, the boxes then started to spin wildly around Kori.

"You must find the box I'm inside if you wish to own your zanpakuto…" the wolf said. The boxes stopped moving and Kori had to guess which box the wolf was inside. Kori closed his eyes and focused hard, he didn't sense anything in any of the boxes, so he sat down. He sat and waited there…

Back to Hana…

She walked up to where the pillar of light was when it shrunk into a small butterfly. The butterfly was mainly pink, but had blue and yellow accents. It landed on Hana's hand before glowing again. As Hana was blinded by the light, she looked to see a woman wearing the same colors as the butterfly.

"Hello… master Hana…" the woman smiled. Hana was surprised to find that the butterfly turned into a woman, let alone one that resembled her mother!

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Hana questioned. The woman chuckled.

"Mom? I believe the correct name is Howaitorozu (White Rose)." Howaitorozu corrected, then she quickly covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Hana questioned. The woman looked at her with solemn eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to give you my name yet…" Howaitorozu said as she looked down.

"Yet?" Hana questioned again.

"If a Shinigami learns the name of their zanpakuto, then they can achieve Shikai state…" Howaitorozu said before slapping over her mouth again.

"Shikai?" Hana gave a questioning glance at the woman.

"I'm such a blabbermouth when I'm nervous… well, here… your zanpakuto…" Howaitorozu said as she created a ball of light, the light flew over to Hana before landing in her hands, becoming a silver katana with a golden hilt with a small guard separating the katana and hilt.

"See you later…" Howaitorozu said as she faded away.

"Wait, I have more questions!" Hana said as the world she was in started to glow, when the light faded, Hana was back in the yard, holding the same blade as before. Hana smiled as she jumped for joy, surprising everyone else. She looked over to see her brother also holding a blade, it was smaller than hers, but it had a red blade and a sapphire hilt.

"Finally you got yours sis, I was wondering if you were going to be there forever." Kasai joked. Hana was still happy to find she had a zanpakuto, but she slightly wished she had beat her brother to getting one. They saw as Sai and Kori still hadn't come out of their meditation. They looked over to see Luna trying to make something… yellow. Also, Hokori seemed to be giving off some power as well.

Inside Kori's Inner World…

Kori was still sitting in the same spot focusing, he then heard a noise and grabbed the box that the sound came from. Out of it popped the wolf. The wolf gave a chuckling sound as it leaped out.

"You've passed my test… I am surprised." The wolf complimented as it sat back on its hind legs.

"As a reward, you can now use your zanpakuto…" the wolf stated, a dark blue ball of light came from it and landed in Kori's hands. It formed into a white blade with a silver hilt with a blue string wrapping around said hilt in a repetitive X fashion.

"Use it well, for if its power is used incorrectly, it can hurt friend and foe…" the wolf walked off before turning into water and vanishing into the endless ocean, as the world faded back, Kori looked at his blade. He faded back into the real world with a solemn look… that wolf's last words left an impact on him. He shook off the words as he looked around, seeing that Sai had also unlocked hers. It was two blades, one a katana and the other a wakizashi… could she be ambidextrous? He had no time to wonder however, as something else caught his attention: a gate that appeared from nowhere, he was ready to fight, until he saw that the adults weren't doing anything. Standing there were six people: there were two ninjas whose details Kori couldn't really see. Also there were three people in white haori… ones just like the ones his father and Ichigo wore. One was a small, petite woman with black hair, she wore her weapon on her back sideways, her clothing seemed to be made to not hinder speed. The second was a tall man with long black hair, his facial expression was stoic, he looked like a man who was all about business. The third was the largest built of them all, he had spiky hair and an eyepatch. His haori was somewhat ragged and he had a sharp-toothed grin on his face. There was also a woman in black, her clothing was very loose looking and she also had a somewhat serious expression. Her hair was longer than that of the other woman, reaching down to her shoulders much like Hana's, only Hana's hair was longer.

_Well, there's your new chapter, everyone's got their powers (except Luna and Hokori) and now 6 people have appeared from virtually nowhere! Who are these three people (you can take your guess at the three although I think I made them simple) and why are they here? What will happen next? You don't want to miss the next chapter of Bleach Second Gen! Also, Sai's parents WILL appear next chapter! OK, everyone see you later!_


	4. Fight for Your Life

_Hey everyone! SS1 here with the newest chapter of Bleach Second Gen! This chapter kinda took longer because I had to introduce an OC (yay!). With Soifon, Byakuya, and Kenpachi Zaraki given the orders to eliminate the children, will they follow through? And if they do, what battles will ensue? Who are Sai's parents? Find out now!_

"Hey Byakuya, Kenpachi, Soifon. What's up?" Ichigo said, suddenly, Byakuya and Kenpachi drew their blades, Ichigo managed to block both of them.

"What the… What are you two doing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Under orders of Soul Society, we must eliminate those kids." Byakuya stated. Ichigo was surprised by Byakuya's mercilessness when it came to rules.

"Hana, Kasai… run! I'll hold these two off!" Ichigo commanded his kids. The two kids started running with every other one of the children.

"Rukia, go after them!" Ichigo ordered his wife, Rukia nodded and charged off after the kids, followed by Orihime and Uryu.

"Soifon! Chase them down!" the lady not wearing a Shinigami's garb commanded, at her order, Soifon Flash-stepped past Ichigo and after the kids. Ichigo managed to force off Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Byakuya, are you seriously trying to kill your own niece and nephew?" Ichigo asked. He looked over and saw the strange woman and the ninjas run off towards Chad and Tatsuki.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as he summoned an ice dragon, the two ninjas and the lady flash-stepped out of the way. The woman appeared behind Toshiro and kicked him in the kidney. Toshiro felt the sharp pain but nonetheless shook it off. He had to distract the assailants long enough for the kids to get away.

"Hitsugaya-san, do you want to be charged with treason against Soul Society?" the lady said in an almost teasing tone.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Momo shouted as she fired a fireball, the sphere of flames collided with the woman. When the smoke cleared, she had a wall of invisible kido protecting her.

'She just used Bakudo Number 81: Splitting Void… but she didn't say a word!' Momo was surprised, the only person she knew who could come close to doing such a thing was Captain Retsu Unohana… and even she had to say the name!

"Lieutenant Momo Hinamori… you should know to never challenge a superior officer… You could get hurt!" the woman stated as Momo was suddenly engulfed in red energy, becoming paralyzed instantly!

"My kido spells are 10 times stronger than the average. So that Bakudo Number 9: Strike I just used is at the strength of a level 90 spell, you won't break out of that anytime soon." The woman turned back to Toshiro to strike again.

With Ichigo…

Ichigo was trying his hardest to block Kenpachi and Byakuya's constant attacks. Byakuya suddenly flash-stepped behind Ichigo, preparing to strike from below while Kenpachi tried a strong-downward swing. Ichigo flash-stepped out of the way, making the two captains clash. Ichigo reappeared next to them.

"Why are you guys doing this? You guys knew these kids since they were born! And now you want to kill them because some stuck-up bastards told you to! What's with you!" Ichigo scolded them. A sudden explosion cut them off…

_**Back with the kids in the same amount of time…**_

The kids were running, they did not understand what was going on! Weren't the Shinigami good guys?

"We got to get out of the area as fast as possible!" Kori told them.

"Or, we could find a friend!" Hana replied.

"We don't want to get anymore people involved!" Kori responded.

"If what dad said was true, than he isn't a normal person." Kasai grinned. Kasai suddenly broke a right, everybody following on instinct. They all followed until Soifon appeared in their way. Kasai and Kori pulled out their swords.

"Hana, you know where to go! Take everybody there!" Kasai and Kori stood their ground as Soifon grabbed the tip of her blade.

"Sting all enemies to death… Suzumebachi!" Soifon said. Her sword started to glow as it shrank around her right middle finger. When the light stopped, it was like a bladed coating, with the color scheme of a bee, it had a chain connecting it to the glove like section on her arm.

'So she's Soifon… captain of Squad 2… and the leader of the 'ninja force'. Glad dad told us all of those stories.' Kasai thought.

"Kori, whatever you do, don't rush her. That'll only give her an opening!" Kasai told Kori, who nodded.

With Hana and the others…

The group ran until they reached the house they were looking for, Hana banged on the door, but no one was inside!

"Dang it! Of all the times we've come here, he picks TODAY to not be here!" Hana frustratedly pounded on the door when the two ninjas appeared, apparently breaking off their initial assault for an 'easier' kill.

"Dang!" Hana said as she and Sai drew their blades. Hokori got in a fighting stance as Luna tried to summon whatever it was she's been trying to summon since last chapter. The two ninjas pulled out two small swords. The two ninjas rushed towards the group, Luna closed her eyes as she focused extremely hard, the yellow energy expanded as it fit into her hands. When she opened her eyes, she had materialized a bow and arrow! She fired an arrow at one of the ninjas; it nicked his shoulder and angled away, carrying some red energy. It fused back into the bow and it turned a bit red. Luna didn't know what this meant, but she knew she had to keep firing arrows! One ninja broke off and tried to attack Hana, but she blocked with her sword, Sai appeared behind the ninja, but he kicked her off. The ninja broke his deadlock with Hana before roundhouse kicking her into the door. Hana crashed onto the ground and looked up to see Sai trying to stop the same ninja. She used her katana to butt him back and drew her wakizashi. She and the ninja clashed several times, but they seemed to be on par with one another. The other ninja rushed through the arrows Luna was firing, the ninja jumped over her landed on Luna's stomach, slamming her into the ground. The ninja ran towards Hokori, she ducked under Hokori's well-timed punch and kicked Hokori in the stomach. She then elbowed the kid in the jaw, knocking the teen off of his feet. The ninja then joined the other in fighting against Sai. Sai struggled against the two, but she seemed to be handling it. Hana started to stand up.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Hello… master Hana…" the woman smiled. Hana was surprised to find that the butterfly turned into a woman, let alone one that resembled her mother!

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Hana questioned. The woman chuckled.

"Mom? I believe the correct name is Howaitorozu (White Rose)." Howaitorozu corrected, then she quickly covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Hana questioned. The woman looked at her with solemn eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to give you my name yet…" Howaitorozu said as she looked down.

"Yet?" Hana questioned again.

"If a Shinigami learns the name of their zanpakuto, then they can achieve Shikai state…" Howaitorozu said before slapping over her mouth again.

"Shikai?" Hana gave a questioning glance at the woman.

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**_

'I guess it's time to see why I wasn't supposed to know my sword's name…' Hana stood up as she focused on her sword's name.

'Howaitorozu… Howaitorozu… Howaitorozu!' Hana focused in her mind. Suddenly, a word popped into her head.

"Bloom, Howaitorozu!" Hana stated, a large amount of white energy surrounded her, blinding the two and Sai. When the light faded, Hana had a new weapon. Her sword was now longer and seemed to have segmented sections. Hana swung her sword at the first ninja. The blade extended, surprising the ninja. The blade sliced just off of his shoulder, Hana pulled the weapon back and the blade made a clean slice in the area next to it.

'This weapon is harder to control than I thought… that almost killed the guy.' Hana thought, she figured that if she looked imposing, then the ninjas would leave… no such luck. The ninja backed away and pressed a button, summoning a Senkaimon gate.

"Hehehe… you're going to regret fighting back now…" the ninja stated. The gate started to open at those words… and Hana couldn't believe her eyes, several hundred of the ninjas walked out. They saw Sai and Hana and immediately attacked. Hana and Sai fought as hard as possible, but they were overpowered by the sheer amount of ninjas.

"Gran Rey Cero!" a voice said, a large blue sphere of energy that spun erratically blasted into the group of ninjas, causing a large explosion, as the ninjas hit the ground unconscious, Sai looked over to see the user…

"Dad?" Sai questioned; standing in place with his hand blazing was Sai's father: Grimmjow.

"What the hel-?" one of the ninjas stated before getting cut off, he saw another figure and looked for his comrades, they all were either dead or unconscious. He darted away faster than a bullet. Standing their was Sai's mother: Nelliel.

**(A/N: Obviously, I'm using adult Nel here, it's a long story that will be explained later. And by later, I mean next chapter)**

Nelliel went over to the unconscious Luna and Hokori, she checked for a pulse.

"They're still ok, I think they just need rest…" Nel stated. Grimmjow walked over to Sai and Hana.

"Dad? You also have powers?" Sai questioned, now she knew how Hokori felt.

'Also?' Grimmjow thought, what happened?

"I see you have a zanpakuto, how'd you get one?" Grimmjow asked his daughter.

"Mr. & Mrs. Kurosaki helped us create ours." Grimmjow and Nel's eyes widened at the word 'Kurosaki'.

"Ichigo's here!" they yelled simultaneously, Nel with more happiness and Grimmjow with more tension. Something told Sai that she shouldn't have mentioned Ichigo.

"We have to go now!" Grimmjow told Nel, Grimmjow picked up Hokori while Nel grabbed Luna.

_**Back with Ichigo…**_

Ichigo was fighting against Kenpachi and Byakuya fiercely. After blocking another set of slashes from his fellow captains, Ichigo leapt backwards.

'I can't fight these two here! They'll cause too much damage… I'll have to lure them away!' Ichigo thought as he started to flash-step to another location, Byakuya and Kenpachi in pursuit. While Ichigo distracted them, Momo, Toshiro, and the others were trying to stop the lady. Toshiro shot another dragon-shaped ice blast at the lady, but she flipped away, Chad attempted to punch her, but he wasn't using his powers. She side-stepped the punch and flipped, wrapping her legs around Chad's next and lifting herself up. She delivered a punch to Chad's face before bending backwards again, managing to flip Chad unto his head. As the woman stood up she saw Tatsuki run towards her. Suddenly, Tatsuki's arms were trapped behind her back and she fell. With Momo, Chad, and Tatsuki down, Toshiro was all was left to face her.

"Bankai…" Toshiro stated.

_**With Kasai and Kori…**_

Kasai and Kori were in the middle of combat, Kasai kept dodging Soifon's stabs until she got him in the cheek, leaving a mark there. Kasai saw the mark and knew what it meant, he immediately jumped backwards to avoid another stab. Kori came down with slash, but missed as Soifon sidestepped it, she swept Kori's legs from beneath him before kneeing him in the stomach. Kasai charged in carefully, raising his sword to strike the captain. Soifon blocked his strike with Suzumebachi, knocking Kasai away. She charged at him and managed to stab him in his stomach, creating a mark again, she also knocked him to the ground. Soifon walked over to him when an arrow flew by her, slicing off a bit of her hair. She turned to see two people: One had black hair and wore all white. He also had two green crossbows made of energy in his hands. The other one had a black mask with three red marks on it. He had red hair and tan skin, but his most interesting feature was his eyes. Something about them seemed… familiar.

"Who are you?" Soifon questioned. The one with the crossbows lifted the crossbow aimed at her.

"Well, my name is Crowe, I am a Quincy." He said as he pointed one of his crossbows at Soifon again and fired yet another arrow, Soifon managed to dodge it and charged at Crowe when the other blocked her attack with his weapon, a white katana with a black hilt. Soifon was surprised that he blocked her quickest assault easily.

"Well, aren't you going to ask of my name?" the man questioned. Soifon leaped backwards and skidded a bit.

"How about I just tell you? My name is Hazel Aizen." He stated, Soifon took a step back at the mentioning of Aizen. She then charged forward again, but then Crowe shot a few more arrows that blocked her passage.

"I suggest you leave now!" Crowe suggested to Soifon. As soon as he heard another sound, he fired two more, clearing the smoke. However, Soifon wasn't there anymore. In all reality, Soifon used the smoke to make a clean getaway. It wasn't like her to flee a battle, but she knew she was outnumbered and overpowered.

_**Back with Toshiro…**_

Toshiro and the lady clashed several times before Toshiro shot a blast of ice at her, she easily deflected it with kido. She shot another blast of kido that crashed into Toshiro's wings. Toshiro flew downwards to her, but she leaped back, causing Toshiro to hit the ground.

"Korinotoreiru! (Ice Trail)" Toshiro stabbed his sword into the ground, causing several spikes of ice to rise and follow the woman, she leaped into the air to avoid the trail.

"Zekku!" Toshiro shouted, he swung his sword into the air, causing the last spike to explode out, causing a pillar of ice to rise up and freeze the woman's foot. The woman fell and the bones in her foot started to break from the woman's weight. She screamed in pain as her foot was bent out of place. The ice pillar shattered, but her foot was safe from obliteration by pure luck. She crashed into the ground and grabbed her foot, which was bent out of place. She gritted her teeth as Toshiro walked up to her.

"Now, before I finish you, what is your name and how do you know about us?" Toshiro questioned.

"My name is Sakura Tsuri… I am member #34 of Central 46." Toshiro's eyes widened at hearing that name, no wonder why she was so skilled in kido! She was a legend in the fact that she invented about 40 Hado and 65 Bakudo! Sakura Tsuri was also called the Kido Tore- or Kido Master in translation. The woman then teleported away.

_**Back with Ichigo…**_

Ichigo, Byakuya, and Kenpachi all stood in place, their zanpakuto drawn… suddenly, Byakuya put his away. Kenpachi looked at him and Byakuya nodded. Although Kenpachi was grumbling, he also placed away his sword.

"What? What are you guys doing?" Ichigo questioned.

"We didn't really come to kill the kids." Byakuya stated.

"As much as I would like to wipe the floor with you, we were only faking because of who else was here." Kenpachi stated, obviously he was referencing to the lady he didn't recognize.

"We are really here to warn you. Central 46 is terrified of the potential your children have… they believe that if they do happen to turn evil, there would be no hope for Soul Society. If you manage to prove their innocence, they will call off their crusade against them." Byakuya stated. Ichigo was confused, but nonetheless, he put away his weapon.

"For a second… I thought you guys actually wanted to kill them. But what can I do to prove their innocence?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a plan, but it is risky…" Byakuya said. Soifon appeared next to them all of a second.

"Have you tested their strength?" Byakuya asked her. Soifon nodded.

"The girl ran while the boy and Toshiro's son held me off until two people arrived and fought me back. He has potential, but he hasn't reached it yet." Soifon stated.

"OK, now we have to make sure that Sakura-tore has left already…" Byakuya stated, the group started to walk back, hoping that Toshiro has fought her back.

_**Back with Kasai and Kori…**_

Crowe lifted the unconscious Kori while Kasai talked to Hazel.

"Hazel? What are you doing here? I sent Hana to look for you!" Kasai asked him, Hazel's expression changed to a serious one.

"What! She could be hunted down by more assassins! We have to hurry!" Hazel looked over to Crowe.

"Crowe, can you carry him with you?" Crowe nodded and they started going to Hazel's house, hoping it wasn't too late.

_Well, there you guys go! This chapter was hard to do considering that I had to introduce two OC's of other people. Well, Byakuya and Kenpachi got Ichigo going for a minute, but it was only an act. That explains why they followed him so easily. Also, I'm so glad that Sai's parents were introduced! I think the Grimmjow's personality was a little wrong, but I'll have him show up more over the course of the story. Also, by my friend Brandon's request, I added an extra special scene after this, although it has no real purpose to the story other than to introduce his character._

_**Hueco Mundo, the same day…**_

Two figures wandered the never-ending desert that was Hueco Mundo. One was a tall, somewhat stocky man with broad shoulders, he had a cape that trailed after him, it looked very similar to Ichigo's when he is in Bankai. He had a serious expression on his face, but only one eye and his mouth could be seen due to his hair. He had a hollow mask fragment that was a set of teeth on the left side of his face, it also scrawled upwards and ended at his ear. The other was a girl who was smaller than him (she was about as tall as his shoulder). She had clothing similar to that of a shinigami's… only white and with sleeves that went way past her hands. He hair was similar to the taller man's, only it was on the opposite side, hiding the right side of her face. Her strangest feature were two white cat ears, they were in all reality her hollow mask fragment.

"Hey Shizuko…" the little girl gained the larger man's attention. He looked down at her.

"Yes Laura?" he asked, his voice was rather deep.

"I'm bored… we've been out here forever…" Laura whined. Shizuko breathed a deep sigh.

"It's been that way since Lord Aizen died. It's been forever since we had any excitement. If only there was a person out there who would at least notice us." Shizuko stated. Almost as if they heard his words, several worm-like hollows burst out of the ground! Shizuko and Laura both pulled out weapons. They were both katana, but Laura's was a bit shorter to accommodate her small size.

"See? There's your excitement for you!" Shizuko nagged as he put her on his shoulders.

"Laura Power Bomb!" Shizuko shouted as he threw her, Laura managed to spin while holding her sword in front of her. She managed to pierce a hollow through the chest before breaking out of the spin.

"Laura Boomerang Toss!" she yelled as she threw her sword, the sword bent somehow and sliced through several other hollows. Shizuko caught the blade and it turned back into normal.

"Shizuko Death Slash!" Shizuko said as he slashed both swords randomly, creating several Getsuga Tensho-like blasts, slicing through the others. Shizuko landed while Laura walked back to him and happily took her sword back. She then turned back to Shizuko.

"Hey, Shizuko? Why did those hollows attack us just now?" she questioned.

"Cuz you said you were bored." Shizuko stated, Laura then gave a confused look.

"What? You asked!" Shizuko stated as they prepared to walk off again when a voice stopped them.

"Nice moves there…" a voice stated. Shizuko and Laura turned to see a figure.

"Who are you?" Shizuko questioned. Drawing his blade and pointing it towards the figure.

"I'm a friend… I'm putting together a team, and I believe that you two would make perfect recruits." The figure stated. Shizuko and Laura looked at each other for a second.

"Sure!" they said at the same time.


	5. Espada Requests Closed

Hey everyone, this is SS1 here with a special message! I have finally pulled together the villains who are to be Espada! Although the Espada roles are filled (simply 1-10, still accepting characters of all other races with the possibility of adding Fullbringers if demand is high enough), you can still recommend characters. Also, sorry for the giant gap in updates, I've been kinda busy...

Anyways, these are the Espada:

1. Skullak

2. Muerente

3. Shizuko

4. Kurotsuki

5. Zarnathius

6. Fang

7. Surprise Character

8. Cardinal

9. Tsukune

10. Surprise Character

You've already met the two secret characters, but I'll let you guess who. Alright guys, I'll add the new chapter soon!


	6. The Gate to Soul Society

Hey everyone! SS1 here with a new chapter of Bleach Second Gen! I am glad to say that the story finally picks up here! With Sakura of Central 46 defeated, and the mysterious appearance of Crowe and Hazel, what will happen? Find out now!

Crowe, Hazel, and Kasai were rushing towards Crowe's house, Kori was still unconscious, but he was starting to awaken. Kasai however, was hoping that his sister managed to get to safety.

'Please let them still be there…' Kasai thought, despite his typically cool self, he was truly worried about the safety of his sister. After a while, they manage to get Crowe's house, but no one was there.

"Dang! We're too late" Kasai growled.

"Maybe not… look at this." Crowe stated, he picked up a white rose petal.

"Do you know who this could've come from?" he asked Kasai and Hazel.

"No, I don't think any of us had a rose, you think it could've been from the assassins?" Kasai stated.

"Wait, this rose petal is kinda strange, I can feel spirit energy coming out of it…" Hazel corrected.

"Energy that you can expect in a Shikai or Bankai… this could be bad." Hazel finished.

"You think one of the people here could've had one?" Crowe questioned.

"Yes, but wouldn't we be able to feel spiritual pressure? And why would a captain attack a bunch of kids?" Hazel wondered, he then got an idea.

"I think that Urahara can help! He should have an explanation!" Hazel stated with a snap of his fingers. However, he got a death glare from Crowe.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"You know I don't like going there…" Crowe stated in more of a threatening tone than a complaining one.

"Why, because of Yoruichi?" Hazel grinned.

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY!" Crowe shouted, if he was in an anime, he would be spitting flames by now.

"Well too bad! If I can find my sister, we're going!" Kasai stated as he walked between the two teammates.

With Ichigo, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Soifon…

The four captains were going back to Ichigo's house. When they got back, they found Toshiro disabling the kido used on the others and cleaning up the mess.

"So you managed to defeat that lady?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro ignored said question and turned to the other three before clearing his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Toshiro barked at the other three, sending out an aura that froze the grass where he was standing.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, we weren't really here for that!" Kenpachi stated. Byakuya then came forward.

"We came to warn you that Central 46 wants the Kurosaki children dead or under their control. I believe that I may have a plan to help them." Byakuya stated.

"And what might that be?" Toshiro questioned.

"When Central 46 issued their order, most- if not all- of Soul Society flew into outrage. Not only did it seem unjust that they want children dead, but it seemed that Central 46 made it a top priority when other issues are more important." Byakuya explained.

'Other issues?' Toshiro thought, but Byakuya continued explaining.

"Soul Society has it set for you guys to escape there, under the guise of Shinigami, Central 46 shouldn't be able to detect you." Byakuya finished.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she reappeared with Orihime and Uryu.

"Yes Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"The kids split up into two groups and we couldn't keep up with both. We don't know where they went!" Rukia continued.

"A Quincy and what appeared to be a Vizard protected two of them…" Soifon explained.

"But the others… I don't know where they are." Soifon finished.

"A Vizard? Aren't they all back in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked her.

"That's what I thought, but why would he come to Kurakara Town? And with a Quincy no less." Soifon continued.

"I'm sure I know somebody who could have the answer!" Ichigo snapped his fingers with realization.

With Grimmjow and Nel…

Grimmjow and Nel were running through the streets, searching for the spiritual pressure of Ichigo. It's become harder to do so know because Ichigo learned how to control his reiatsu… to an extent.

"I'm picking up several powerful reiatsus nearby! It must be Ichigo!" Nel told Grimmjow.

"Ok!" Grimmjow replied before picking up his speed.

"Why are you guys looking for my dad!" Hana questioned the two Arrancar. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and looked back at Hana.

"Let's just say that he's an acquaintance of ours." Grimmjow stated, the air tensed up before Grimmjow continued going. He felt the energies moving towards a different direction. They were going to… Urahara's Shop! Grimmjow broke a left and Nel followed, leading Hana and Sai in that direction as well.

At the Urahara Shop…

Ichigo and crew wandered into the shop and looked around, the placed seemed quiet… too quiet.

"This place is quiet… too quiet…" Kenpachi stated.

"You know the author just said that, right?" Uryu asked him.

"What author?" Kenpachi questioned him.

"Uh… never mind." Uryu stopped himself from going any further. At that very second, a group of pots and pans fell over, grabbing the group's attention.

"Ow… Urahara-sama! I got the thing you was looking for!" a skinny man shouted, he was a guy that only a few recognized… but mainly Uryu remembered him.

"Pesche? What are you doing here?" Uryu asked him. Pesche turned to see the group… and then immediately started to shake the hands of the ones he remembered.

"Ichigo-san! Uryu-san! It's been forever since I last saw you guys! How have you been!" Pesche asked at a louder volume than necessary.

"Uh, Pesche… you didn't change at all." Ichigo told him. True to his word, Pesche looked almost exactly the same, he only had a change in attire… but he still had his Arrancar mask on.

"Ah Ichigo, that's because us Arrancar age very slowly, if at all! We age one year every-" Pesche started but was cut short by Byakuya.

"We're looking for ex-captain Urahara, is he here?"

"Why yes! He is! He's in the new front of the shop!" Pesche said. It was then that Ichigo remembered renovations to the shop. It was the same until Jinta turned 18, then he went off as a professional baseball player, taking Yuzu in as his girlfriend as well, much to Ichigo's chagrin. After that, Urahara only had Yoruichi and Ururu. Then Pesche and Dondochakka came here looking for work ever since they came to the human world. After an… accident, the front of the shop had to become the storage room and the back became the new entrance. People still aren't used the change of the store however.

"Kay, thanks." Ichigo said as the group went to the front. As they neared the front of the store, they heard a conversation. When they saw Urahara, the saw him and Yoruichi talking to two men, with them were Kasai and an unconscious Kori. The two men were Crowe and Hazel.

"I'm telling you Urahara, the Shinigami are up to no good! Why would they attack a bunch of kids!" Crowe asked him. Urahara had a pensive look on his face, but Yoruichi spoke first.

"I thought they made 14th Division for Human World affairs. They wouldn't personally send three- let alone one- captain-class Shinigami if they believed Ichigo couldn't handle it.

"That's the problem, two of the kids are his." Hazel said from behind his ebony mask.

"But we've been keeping a personal tab on those two, they're not a threat. As far as we know, Shinigami are only fairy tales to them." Urahara stated.

"Not anymore." Ichigo stated as he and the rest appeared. Upon seeing Soifon, Crowe generated his crossbows and pointed one at her.

"Move even a hair and you'll have an arrow through your skull!" Crowe threatened. His eyes were practically daring her to move.

"Don't worry, Crowe. They're actually friends." Ichigo said.

"Friends don't attack each other's children!" Crowe replied.

"It was a ruse to keep that lady from fighting them. She was a Central 46 member, and she would be able to defeat any of us in seconds flat if she wanted." Toshiro explained. Crowe thought for a second, checking for any possible lie. He finally dispersed the energy making his crossbows.

"I hope you're not lying." Crowe stated as Kasai walked back to his father.

"Kasai, where is your sister?" Ichigo asked him.

"She was on her way to Crowe's house, but when we got there all we found was this." Kasai pulled out some white flower petals.

"I think somebody capable of Shikai or Bankai might've gotten her." Hazel added.

"No. It's not anybody else's, it's hers." Byakuya replied.

"What? She just got her powers. You're saying that she already knows Shikai or Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it does feel new. Her Zanpakuto must be a blabbermouth." Kenpachi said. At that moment, a pounding hit the door. Pesche opened the door to see Nel and Grimmjow.

"Nii-sama! Grimmjow-san! You're here early." Pesche pointed out. (Hey, he finally said a sentence without an exclamation point at the end. :D)

"Hey Pesche!" Nel turned to him before looking at the group.

"Hey Ichigo!" Nel waved to him before glomping him in a gigantic hug. Immediately, pain shot up Ichigo's body and he screamed in pain. Rukia immediately tried to pry Nel from Ichigo, but to no avail.

"Mom?" Sai said to her, making her realize the situation. She then let go and Ichigo inhaled a ton of air, regaining his composure. (Is it just me, or does Nel always forget that her race has skin stronger than steel?)

"Anyways… Ichigo." Grimmjow shot him a grin.

"How about that rematch you were talking about?" Grimmjow continued. Ichigo then remembered what he thought were his last words to the ex-Espada.

FLASHBACK!

Grimmjow stood up in his Resureccion form. He took a few steps towards Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel. As he walked closer, his Resureccion dissipated, and his sword reappeared.

"I don't lose." Grimmjow said between breaths

"I'll… never go down… to someone like you!" Grimmjow said as he continued walking towards the group, eventually breaking out into a run. Ichigo tossed his sword and grabbed Grimmjow's arm.

"That's enough Grimmjow… you've lost. I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting through anyone you don't like and becoming a king with no one left to rule… what's the point of it all?" Ichigo reasoned.

"If you loathe me so much, I'll fight whenever you want. So let it go for now!" Ichigo finished. Grimmjow thought about it pensively. But he didn't seem fazed, he broke free and tried another attack.

"Never! You're-" he was cut off however, as a large weapon crashed into him, knocking him unconscious.

END FLASHBACK!

Grimmjow chuckled a bit, but he was stopped by Byakuya.

"Whoever you are, I don't care what kind of rematch you're talking about, but now's not the time to fight. We've got Central 46 trying to exterminate a group of children and Soul Society on the verge of rebellion!" Byakuya said.

"Really Captain Kuchiki? Soul Society is on the verge of self-destruction?" Urahara questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Every member of Soul Society has an issue with Central 46's command. A majority of Central 46 believes that these children are a threat, while 98% of Soul Society believes that these children should be spared, as they may be tomorrow's last hope." Soifon explained.

"Who's the 2%?" Yoruichi asked.

"The Vizards are neutral on the situation. They wish to stay free of anymore controversy." Soifon said.

"Well, maybe if we could quell the rebellion before it starts, we should take that chance!" Ichigo stated. He opened up a Senkaimon Gate and the group started to enter.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, Ururu! Take care of the store while we're gone ok?" Urahara called to the store as he entered, leaving the store in the hands of two Arrancar and a teenager.

OK, sorry if this chapter was short, but I drew a blank sometime after the flashback scene (-_-). Anyways, will Ichigo and co. bring peace to Soul Society? Will Grimmjow get his rematch with Ichigo? Will anyone else see Hana's Shikai? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zeee!


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS!

IMPORTANT NEWS!

AFTER YEARS OF INACTIVITY, SHADICSONAMY101 HAS FINALLY RETURNED, AND I WILL BE GIVING ALL OF MY STORIES A REBOOT! MAKE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE STORIES YOU LOVE, REMASTERED AND BETTER THAN EVER! THIS TIME, I'M HERE TO STAY!


End file.
